memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Aftermath of Crisis of 2392/Chapter 1
At his apartment Typhuss explains what he wants to do to honor Oliver's legacy to Kira. I am going to become the new Green Arrow and put together a new team to protect Star Ctiy, that's what Oliver would want Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Its gonna be tough for you to build a new team honey you'll have to find people who believed in Oliver's mission to protect Star City Kira says as she looks at him. He holds her hand. I know but I have to try, I can't protect Star City alone Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. True Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Typhuss gets a case and opens it, inside is a new Green Arrow suit that Oliver had made for him. I need a team Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira walks over to him. Take it easy honey you'll find a new team Kira says as she looks at him. He turns to her. I will, it will just take time Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Agreed Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at the suit. Typhuss is thinking while Kira is asleep trying to find new members for a new Team Arrow. Time to start looking for new members Typhuss says as he turns on a desktop monitor. Typhuss looks at the desktop monitor figuring out who he can have join the new Team Arrow. Computer, access my personal database Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. Working the computer says in its female voice. It shows his personal database. Now open the doppelgänger database, Laurel Lance Typhuss says as he looks at the screen. It opens it as Typhuss looks at it. Laurel Lance of Earth-71, escaped to Earth-1 during the Crisis Typhuss says as he reads her file. He thinks. At Starfleet Medical doctors and nurses are checking on the refugees from Earth-38 and Earth-2 when Typhuss shows up and he walks over to The Doctor. Admiral I was just about to call you we've treated half of the refugees that Team Arrow brought in before some of them passed on, a few where wondering when they'll be able to go back The Doctor says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Earth-38 and Earth-2 were destroyed by a antimatter wave Typhuss says as he looks at The Doctor. The Doctor looks at him. They don't know about it they think that they were put here for no reason The Doctor says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns and faces the survivors of Earths-38 and 2 so he can addressed them. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Earth-38 and Earth-2 were destroyed by a antimatter wave, I know you were hoping to return to your homes Typhuss says as he looks at them. Everyone mutters. YOU LIE! one of them says as he looks at him. They start freaking out when Admiral Martin fires a phaser in the air. He's telling you the truth I've seen what that wave was capable of it wiped out both your worlds and you are now survivors refugees, but we can help you all get new homes in the Alpha Quadrant or in another part of our galaxy or another galaxy think about it and either let me or Admiral Kira know and we'll arrange it Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Typhuss walks over to John and thanks him. Thanks John Typhuss says as he looks at John. Admiral Martin smiles. Anytime man it looked like you and the Doctor needed help John says as he looks at Typhuss. They walk through Starfleet Medical talking. So far they've been treated for scrapes and bruises from what happened so far we're trying to figure out what we can do about it so far General Carter has dispatched SG teams to search for suitable planets here in the Milky Way Galaxy and Colonel Sheppard is searching for suitable planets in Pegasus we should hear more John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Well sounds like the plan is coming along Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. For the most part John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. Well it seems like a good idea Typhuss says as he looks at John. John walks with him. How you holding up? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Not good, but I can move on and I am the new Green Arrow and leader of Team Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at John. John smiles. Congrats man John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles. In the F-302 fighter-interceptor hanger bay Typhuss walks over to Will who is teaching new fighter pilots about the craft. As your Intel packages show the F-302 is a space-worthy, fighter-interceptor aircraft reverse-engineered from Goa'uld technology, your upcoming mission has been dubbed Operation Blue Phoenix, it'll be a live-fire combat simulation to test how well the 302 fares against actual Death Gliders Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss watches this as Will sees his uncle. Now I want you guys to study the intel package on the fighter I'll be back Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. He walks over to his uncle. Hey what's up Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Hi, working hard on the fighter pilots Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will smiles at him. Yeah new pilots for a fighter squadron onboard the Valiant, so what's up I'm sure you didn't just come here to see what I am up to uncle Will says as he loos at him. Typhuss smiles and explains. The refugees from Earth-38, I need you to help with the plan, help Carter and Colonel Sheppard Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. We've been looking at planets from Pegasus but I am guessing there's more to it then that Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. Starfleet isn't sure if they are going to pick the Pegasus Galaxy or our galaxy for the refugees from Earth-38 Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Well if they pick a planet we'll take them with the Intrepid's help and a little birdy told me that you're gonna be the new Green Arrow Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to him. I need to go now and pick my first new member Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Good luck Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss nods and then leaves. Typhuss beams down to Star City. Typhuss starts looking for Laurel (Earth 71) then sees her standing near a wall. Laurel Lance of Earth 71 or should I say Black Canary, I need to talk to you about a offer Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel (Earth 71). She looks at him. What's the offer? Earth-71 Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Join Team Arrow, my team Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel. She's surprised by what he said. Oliver Queen is dead here, I need your help to protect Star City Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-71 Laurel.